fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Smile! EmoHeart Pretty Cure
Smile! EmoHeart Pretty Cure! '(スマイル！エモハートプリキュア！) is a ''Pretty Cure fanseries created by Haruna Artist, marking her first series for the year 2019. The series' themes are emotions, overcoming (said) emotions and aspects of friendship. Story Characters Cures *Kougawa Michi (康川 道)/'''Cure Unity (キュアユニティ) A gentle and peace-loving 13-year-old girl in her first year of middle school. Michi currently lives with her three older siblings and grandfather, as her mother and father are overseas on business, only visiting for her birthday. She is an avid reader of romance novels and loves dogs, always wanting one since a young age. Michi's alter ego is Cure Unity (キュアユニティ), the Pretty Cure representing the emotions of the heart; love, kindness and happiness. Her theme color is pink. *'Kuwashiro Utau '(桑城うたう)/'Cure Tear '(キュアティア) A small 13-year-old girl with big emotions and thoughts in her first year of middle school. Due to her small stature and natural quietness, Utau goes unnoticed by everyone around her. In her spare time however, she enjoys writing stories and poetry. She has poor cooking skills and is known to cry over the smallest of things, granting her the name: Crybaby (泣き虫). Utau's alter ego is''' Cure Tear''' (キュアティア), the Pretty Cure representing the emotions of the mind; sadness, pity and sorrow. Her theme color is blue. *[[Chiasa Fernandez|'Chiasa Fernandez' ]](千朝・フェルナンデス)/'Cure Temperance '(キュアテンペランス) A 14-year-old transfer student in her first year of middle school. Coming from both Japanese and Spanish lines, Chiasa is fluent in both languages and acts as a tutor to her three younger brothers. She is naturally charming and can make anyone smile, but also has a fiery temper and it takes a while to calm her down. Chiasa's alter ego is''' Cure Temperance''' (キュアテンペランス), the Pretty Cure representing the emotions of the body; anger, rage and confidence. Her theme color is orange/red. Fairies *'Therapy' (セラピー) Panda-like fairy from the Moody Kingdom and the Pretty Cure's fairy companion. He ends his sentences with ~"pi". Heartless *'Eve '(イブ) Founder of Heartless, and the series' main antagonist. She feeds off the emotions of her workers, leaving them emotionless, aloof shells of their former selves without free thought. *'Bridie '(ブリディ) Once a bride who lost her husband on her wedding day. She signed away her emotions to Eve and became a worker of Heartless in false promise that Eve would resurrect him. She represents despair and grief. She wields a rose bouquet able to become a sword. *'Badger '(ムジナ) Once only son to family in the Japanese army, he signed away his emotions to Eve in hope of having a life he actually wanted. He represents disgust and envy. He wields a riding crop. *'Kowamilie '(コワミリー) A little girl who lost both her parents and pet dog in a car crash. She signed away her emotions in hope of getting them back. She represents fear and horror. She wields a cloth, resembling a baby's blanket able to cast realistic, horrifying illusions. *'Cure Misery '(キュアミサリー)A mysterious, dark Pretty Cure created by Heartless. Her motives are unknown but appear different from Eve's.Her theme color is black and she wields a lance. *'Nakutaku' (ナカタック) Monsters created by the members of Loveless. They feed off the emotions of any being they come in contact with and spread sorrow, and immense sadness wherever they go. Their name comes from the Japanese word meaning (to)"weep". Locations Items Trivia Category:Haruna Artist Category:Smile! EmoHeart Pretty Cure